The cryptographic techniques are the core and foundation for information security and are widely applied to the fields of network communications, electronic commerce, banks and national defence and military. The cryptographic techniques comprise symmetric cryptography and asymmetric cryptography which is also referred to as public key cryptography.
At present, the security of the public key cryptography is mainly dependent on hard problems of large integer factorization and discrete logarithm solving, and the like, such as RSA, ECC, etc. However, after methods capable of implementing large integer factorization and discrete logarithm solving on quantum computers are proposed, this type of traditional public key cryptography has faced a huge threat, and various industries have been affected. Therefore, people have been working to find a cryptographic system capable of protecting against attacks from the quantum computers so as to satisfy the requirement of information security, and this type of system is called post quantum cryptography, one of which is the multivariate public key cryptography.